


Banana Pancakes

by VirtualNight



Series: So Many Fantrolls [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dengei is exploring and encounters a talkative troll with an unusual hive. It seems like they will become fast friends, though their combined lack of caution may get them in a bit of trouble at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes

Dengei stood on the shoreline, scanning its uneven surface for anything interesting. He could have sworn he had seen something last time he was here, but Achlys had hurried him along before he could check it out. As he approached the cliffs not far from the water’s edge, a bit of rubble fell in front of him. Looking up, he saw a troll scaling down the steep cliff face. She was rather high up, but she made short work of the distance and dropped to the ground. Turning around, the golden-brown of her eyes seemed to shine as she smiled broadly.

“Hi there! I saw you from my hive and thought you might want some company.” She hop-stepped a few feet toward him, but allowed for a bit of distance between them. Looking back up at the cliff, Dengei’s eyes widened.

“Woah, you live up there? I can’t see your hive though, where is it?” Closing the gap, he stood next to her and squinted at the wall of stone, trying to spot her home.

“Oh, well it’s built into the cliff, so you wouldn’t be able to see it unless you climbed up to it. Or I suppose you might also be able to see it if you were out in the sea a ways. That probably makes it pretty safe, but that’s not really why I wanted it there. I just really like to climb! It must be pretty different if you asked about it though. What kind of hive do you have?” She spoke quickly and the yellow-blood almost had a hard time keeping up. It took him a moment to realize she had asked him a question at the end.

“I live in a big building in the city, like with other trolls and stuff.” He wasn’t sure if she had ever been there, so he explained it the best way he could. A nod from the other told him she understood. She gasped after a moment, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Gosh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Kishru!” 

“My name’s Dengei.” 

Kishru barely let him finish before she hugged him excitedly. He welcomed it, however unexpected it had been, unable to keep his lips from curving in a smile. He wasn’t sure he had ever met anyone quite so friendly.


End file.
